Un jour jamais
by Lilyssy
Summary: Un rêve de petite fille... Qui n'a jamais cessé de la hanter... Et qui s'est réalisé...


Un jour jamais

Catégorie : Stargate Atlantis

Statut : Complete

DATE : Mars 2007

Genre : Romance fluffy, Mélancolie, Oneshot.

SAISON : Saison 2/3

Résumé : Un rêve de petite fille qu'elle ne voulait pas se voir réaliser pour ne pas en être blesser. Mais la vie en a voulu autrement...

Disclaimer : Stargate Atlantis (univers, personnages...) ne m'appartient pas e tje ne suis pasp payée pour écrire cette histoire.

Note de l'auteur : En ce qui concerne l'histoire en elle-même, l'idée vient du film 'Les Ensorceleuses.'…Mais à l'origine, elle est venue suite à un débat captivant avec Carys sur la couleur des yeux de Wentworth Miler qui a un œil vert et un œil bleu…Et dans le film, le chéri de Sandra Bullock, c'est pareil…Pour ceux ou celles qui ont vu le film, ils reconnaîtront le passage !

oxoOoxo

La nuit régnait sur la campagne. Elle couvrait de son voile noir et étoilé, un paysage où se devinaient, grâce aux rayons de la pleine lune, les couleurs de l'automne. Malgré cette période de l'année, l'air était encore doux et chargé de parfums. C'était une nuit d'un doux été indien, une nuit calme. Une légère brise tiède soufflait dans les feuilles des arbres d'une propriété sur les hauteurs d'une petite ville. Elle était délimitée par une barrière de bois blanche, et une allée de graviers blancs menaient à une imposante et obscure maison en cet instant.

Les rayons de la lune révélaient que c'était une maison aux murs blancs et aux volets vert-d'eau avec un toit en ardoises grises. Au rez de chaussée se trouvait deux fenêtres et une vérenda qui servait de serre. L'une des fenêtre était éclairée par une douce lumière provoquée par une lampe à pétrole et des bougies. A l'intérieur, une femme aux boucles brunes étaient allongée dans le canapé. Elle avait un regard ambre rempli de tritesse, et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Silencieusement, Sally Weir pleurait. Sans bruit, pour que personne n'entende, pour que personne ne sache….Elle pleurait son mari, qui l'avait quitté un anplus tôt. Une vive douleur qui était encore présente dans sa vie malgré les mois qui avaient passé. Mais c'était aujourd'hui l'anniversaire de la mort de Harry Weir….Et sa veuve extériorisait sa douleur… En sa mémoire, comme si ce jour maudit devait être une sorte de recueil….

Quelques heures plus tôt, elle était allée sur la tombe de son défunt époux, et y avait déposé une gerbe de fleurs. Sa fille, leur fille, l'avait accompagné, restant silencieuse, ne pleurant pas. Elle avait maintenant quatorze ans, et était très mûre pour son âge. Elle devait désormais aider sa mère à élever son petit frère âgé de dix ans, et sa petite sœur âgée tout juste de cinq ans….EllEux supportaient mal le départ de leur père….Mais l'aînée aussi, bien qu'elle s'était forgé un masque, pour ne pas montrer qu'elle souffrait. Comme si elle avait un devoir envers sa famille, celui d'être forte, pour que sa mère puisse faire son deuil.

Sally avait déjà essayé de lui dire que cela n'était pas nécessaire…Mais son âinée refusait, elle détournait la conversation ne voulant pour en aucun cas en parler.

Sally poussa un soupir de lassitude. Les petits étaient couchés, la grande elle était dans la pièce d'à côté en train de finir de faire la vaisselle. Sally se sentait coupable…Sa fille faisait tout et elle ne faisait que pleurer…Ca avait été comme ça les premiers mois…C'était elle qui s'était occupé d'elle.

Elle était en train de se morfondre quand elle entendit des bruit de pas, et une voix dire :

« Maman ? »

Elle essuya vite fait ses larmes et se retourna vers la jeune fille qui avait prononcé la phrase.

Elle se trouva nez à nez avec sa fille. Elle la trouva magnifique, forte, comme elle l'avait toujours vu. Ses boucles ébène entouraient un visage d'albatre où brillaient deux yeux émeraudes. Elle portait un petit t-shirt bleu pâle et un jean noir. Elle s'approcha de sa mère et s'agenouilla devant elle.

« Maman, tu vas bien ? » demanda la jeune fille à sa mère, avec une lueur d'inquiétude dans son regard.

« Ca va…Enfin, tu sais. » répondit Sally tristement. « Alors, et toi, que faisais tu de l'autre côté ? »

« J'ai pris une décision très importante. » dit la jeune fille aux boucles ébènes.

« La quelle ? » demanda Sally en se redressant.

« De ne jamais tomber amoureuse…Du moins, d'imaginer mon homme idéal, et de ne jamais le rencontrer….Parce que s'il meurt, je souffrirais, comme toi. »

« Elizabeth… » murmura Sally.

Sa fille détourna le regard. Ele avait prit sa décision et ne voulait pas en parler. Elle allait faire ce vœu là, pour ne pas avoir à souffrir comme sa mère souffrait dpeuis un an…Elle aussi souffrait de la mort de son père, mais elle savait que la douleur que ressentait sa mère était différente….Parce qu'elle avait perdu l'homme qu'elle aimait le plus au monde.

Elle se leva, laissant sa mère complètement surprise….Elle ne savait pas sa fille aussi…Aussi…Elle ne trouvait pas le mot…Mais elle était – en quelques sortes et ironiquement – lucide…Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir…Voir la souffrance de Sally tous les jours….Elle vivait avec, et cette souffrance l'effrayait ce que comprenait la jeune femme au regard d'ambre.

Elizabeth laissa sa mère, et se dirigea vers le jardin d'hiver qui n'était autre qu'une vérenda. Les rayons argentés de la lune contrastaient avec la lumière chaude provoquée par plusieurs bougies. La jeune fille aux yeux de jade adorait les bougies. Elle en mettait partout dés que la nuit tombait. La lumière des flamme lui procurait une lumière et une chaleur rassurante.

Elle regarda la pièce, puis se dirigea vers une table au centre de la pièce et s'assit à une chaise. Elle prit le cahier et le stylo qu'elle avait posé quelques minutes plus tard, et commença à écrire…La liste des 'critères de l'homme parfait'.

Sa mère arriva alors, et regarda sa fille aînée. Elle écrivait des lignes et des lignes. Puis, au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle posa le stylo sur la table, passa une main dans ses boucles ébènes, et relut ce qu'elle avait écrit. Sally s'approcha, et s'assit face à sa fille. Elle posa sa main dans sa tête et la regarda.

« Qu'est-ce que tu écris ? » demanda la jeune femme au regard d'ambre.

« La liste des critère de mon homme parfait…Pour faire le vœu de ne jamais tombée amoureuse de lui. » répondit Elizabeth.

« Et à quoi il ressemble ton homme parfait ? » demanda Sally.

Elizabeth ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle se leva, prit le cahier, et se mit à marcher dans la pièce, sous le regard amusé de sa mère.

« L'Homme Parfait dont je ne veux pas tomber amoureuse sera brun. Il aura les yeux verts comme les miens, et ça sera en quelque sorte mon âme sœur. Il sera charmant et charmeur, et fera tout pour me séduire chaque jour….Il adorera voler. Il m'appellera Eliz' comme personne ne le fait. Il sera un parfait cordon bleu, et saura faire sauter les crèpes à l'envers….Et surtout, il m'aimera plus que tout au monde, ne me trahira jamais, et sera toujours là pour moi…Je sais qu'on dirait un prince charmant, et cet homme n'existe peut être nulle part…Heureusement et malheureusement…. » Elle acheva sa 'prière', et regarda sa mère. Cette dernière pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Il est parfait ton homme » Elizabeth sourit. « Bon, et si on allait manger les muffins que j'ai préparé ? »

Elizabeth sourit. Elle referma son cahier dans un geste brusque, et la mère et la fille se dirigèrent vers la cuisine.

oxoOoxo

Cette soirée d'automne était bien loin dans sa mémoire….Mais pourtant, c'était une idée qui la suivait chaque jour….Des années plus tard elle était tombée amoureuse….Il y avait eu quelques hommes, mais pas tant que ça, car elle avait l'habitude de s'engager pour une relation longue durée, et de s'attacher…Mais cette peur de souffrir comme sa mère à la mort de son père ne l'avait jamais quitté….Voilà pourquoi, elle pesait le pour et le contre lorsqu'elle se pensait amoureuse….

Et une fois en particulier elle avait hésiter…..Mais elle avait craqué, et aujourd'hui ne le regrettait pour rien au monde

Devant elle, l'océan d'eau noir et d'écume blanche s'étendait à perte de vue. Au dessus de la mer s'étendait un ciel noir d'encre parsemé d'étoiles qui brillaient à des années lumières de là.

Une brise tiède soufflait, comme durant cette nuit d'automne prés de vingt ans plus tôt.

Elle en avait vécu des choses depuis cette nuit là, depuis sa prière de ne pas vouloir souffrir…Elle avai souffert, mais s'en était toujours relevée. Alors que sa mère ne s'était jamais vraiment remise de la mort de son père….Et elle espérait toujours, au fond d'elle que cela ne lui arrive jamais.

Mais durant toutes ces années, elle avait secrètement l'envie de rencontrer cet homme parfait…Car malgré la souffrance qu'elle pouvait endurer avec lui elle aurait pu connaître un immense bonheur également….Un bonheur qu'elle connaissait aujourd'hui.

Elle l'avait rencontré l'homme parfait dont elle croyait dur comme fer à la non-existance. Et elle n'avait pu – malgré toute sa bonne volonté – de tomber amoureuse de son 'homme parfait'.

Ce fut une présence dans son dos qui la sortit de sa rêverie. Un sourire apparut sur son visage, et ses yeux de jades s'ouvrirent alors. Elle sentit un corps contre le sien. L'homme derrière elle la berça, et se mit à l'embrasser dans le cou. Elle passa une main dns les cheveux brun de son compagnon en souriant. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, et se retourna face à lui. Son regard émeraude rencontra le regard vert de son amant qui lui sourit.

« Bonsoir ma Eliz'… » dit il en approchant son visage du sien. Il l'embrassa tendrement et se séparer d'elle. « Alors….Tu regardes encore les étoiles ? »

« Oui. » répondit la jeune femme aux boucles ébènes. « J'essaie de digérer le suculant repas que tu nous as préparé…. »

« Je suis heureux qu'il t'ait plu… » dit John. Puis, une lueur de malice illumina son regard vert. « Et j'attends une récompense digne de ce nom… »

« John ! » s'exclama Elizabeth en le repoussant faussement outrée.

John s'approcha d'Elizabeth, mais elle fit semblant de le bouder. Il se planta alors devant elle, et la regardant avec des yeux de chien battu.

« Ma Eliz'….S'il te plaît. »

« Arg…. » dit Elizabeth en faisant une grimace, elle ne pouvait pas résister à ce regard là. « Je te haie John Sheppard ! »

« Moi aussi je t'aime ma Eliz…. » murmura le pilote en s'apprchant de la jeune femme aux yeux de jade.

Puis, il la prit par la taille….Le regard émeraude d'Elizabeth s'illumina….

La nuit les engloutit.

FIN


End file.
